Naughty
by stmpunklizzie
Summary: It has been a year since Alice returned to Wonderland. And she intends to give Tarrant a very special present.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Naughty

Chapters: 1/3

Paring: Alice/Tarrant

Rating: M for later chapters. Really. Serious M.

Written for a challenge over at LJ. Having to do with Alice/Tarrant and a naughty tea party.

First chapter is short and sweet, the rest of the chapters will be longer. Promise.

Naughty

It certainly couldn't have been a year since her return to Underland. Time must be playing a trick on her, although it usually reserved that kind of mischief for Tarrant. But, as Alice checked her journal, she saw that indeed, a year had come and gone. It had been a year since realizing why she had been so depressed, sailing around the world for adventure when it was always where it was supposed to be. In Underland. A year since she had found her way back, found Tarrant waiting for her, found not only the adventure she longed for but love that filled her completely. A year of fun and madness.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled as memories washed over her. Of course there had been moments of curiosity, if life up above went on, if she was missed, if her family understood the letters explaining her sudden absence from their world. But only seconds would pass before Tarrant would find her and sweep her about. Hold her tightly. Kiss her passionately. As if he knew when she was thinking about the life she willingly abandoned for him, for this lovely world.

Sighing, Alice wondered if anniversaries were celebrated in Underland. There were un-birthday parties, royal balls held in honor of various days, but anniversaries? Surely she could start the tradition if there wasn't one already. Not that she had a proper marriage by the terms of society in her old life. Tarrant and herself were bound together by more than just a few spoken vows and pieces of metal. And yet, Alice felt the need to give him a special gift. An anniversary present to show him how much it meant…their life together.

But what to give a mad hatter?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No M yet...although implied. Next chapter!

Tarrant was setting up for tea when he heard the door to their cottage open. The smell of her hit him first. Clean and fresh, tea and spices with a hint of citrus. After all the moments spent together, seeming both too short and forever all rolled into one, he still waited for her next word, fevered after their next kiss and treasured the touch of her fingers against his. Grinning as widely as Cheshire, Tarrant turned to see Alice moving toward him with a tea tray and…was that a new dress she had on? He certainly hadn't made her a new dress. Or had he? He certainly didn't remember that shade of blue, the short hem, the plunge of the neckline…

Alice chuckled, seeing his eyes roaming her new outfit and slowed her walk slightly so he could finish his appraisal. After hours of pondering a gift for her love, she had arrived at a simple answer. Herself. In a way she had never offered herself to him before. After all, it had been far too long since he had deemed to call her naughty and Alice aimed to remedy the oversight. Slowly, reaching the table, she placed the tray in front of Tarrant, calming her nerves before speaking.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've canceled tea for today." She spoke without looking at him, secretly afraid of ruining her surprise. This was the one part of the plan she was unsure of. No one had ever canceled tea before.

"Tha be fine lass…" A deep shade of yellow was slowly pushing it's way into Tarrant's eyes as he moved closer to Alice, his accent slipping into a more seductive tone. His gaze ran from her striped socks to her bare knees, from her milky white calves to the bottom of her short skirt. The fluff of a white petticoat could be seen at the hem and if she bent over any further…well he skipped that thought, one couldn't have too many scandalous thoughts at once or they would go mad. Instead his gaze moved to her breasts, barely covered, threatening to spill out from the ridiculously low neckline. Truly, who had made her this slip of a dress?? Whom would he slay for taking such inappropriate measurements and how long should he wait before ripping it off of her so his imagination could stop running in 12…no 13 different directions??? Alice seemed to be breathing fast and, as his gaze moved to her face, the words she had spoken finally registered in his lust induced brain.

"Alice, did you just say…No Tea?" the color in his eyes fought for dominance, yellow against green. His head tilted curiously as lust turned into confusion. No one had ever canceled tea before.

"Yes. I wrote a kind note to our friends and had Chess deliver them."

"But…no tea? Where has the tea gone?" Slowly, he touched her chin, tilting it up so he could see her face. Was there some sort of terrible tea thief around? Had she suddenly decided that tea was a bad thing? Tea a bad thing?? She was bonkers! Mad! Round the Bend! Moron…murderous…malice…Alice!

"Hatter!" Alice's hand gripped his wrist, trying to pry his fingers off of her chin where they were currently digging in deep. "Hatter! Stop!"

His hand dropped suddenly as green won over yellow in his eyes. Sheepishly, Tarrant muttered _I'm fine_ and looked away, still rather confused about why there was no tea today. Noticing Alice rubbing her chin, concern chased his confusion away as he realized what had happened.

"Forgive me my dear…are you all right?"

"Yes. Just let me explain." _Great_, she thought mockingly, _this is going perfectly…_ "I canceled the tea party because I wanted it to be just you and I. This silly dress…" she tugged at the short hem, suddenly embarrassed at her poor idea of seduction. "I took it upon myself to alter…" not wanting to go through any more of this torture, Alice simply sighed and moved to take the tea tray back inside. "I will go and call after Chess, maybe everyone can still come if I hurry…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Definitely M. Really.

This is my first attempt at writing a story with the sole purpose of it being an M. So be kind :)

Tarrant held onto her arm fast, causing her to halt in her retreat back to the house. Alice did not look up at him but waited for the anger in his voice to rise again. She should have known tea time was no place to try and be sexy…not that she was…or that he would ever find her that way again. She had dressed up as a common harlot…

Slowly he pulled her back to the table and took the tray from her hands, setting it on the corner of the table once again. Without saying a word, Tarrant pulled Alice between himself and the table, where little room existed to escape his glowing eyes. She risked a glance at his face, her gaze lingering as she discovered a deep yellow pooling around the outer ring of his irises.

"You did this for me? You wanted to be alone…we are always alone…" His fingers couldn't help themselves as they slowly traced the frill of soft lace that stretched against her chest, straining with each breath she took. She must have shrunk the fabric to have it so tight against her lovely skin.

"I wanted to do something special." Allowing a small smirk to escape, Alice leaned into the Hatters touch, his light brushes causing her to shiver. "It's been a year since I've come back…" licking her lips, sighing softly as one rough tip slid between the fabric and her skin, pulling against the neckline to expose more.

Tarrant chuckled deeply as he watched Alice's breath hitch from his simple movements. This wonderful creature, he didn't deserve her...yet here she was, dreaming up impossible things for him. Impossibly naughty things.

"A marvelous year. Magnificent. Magical." Closer still, Hatter kissed Alice lightly on her lips, feathering kisses across her cheek to her ear, feeling himself harden as she pressed herself closer.

Moving to her neck, kissing and licking, Tarrant shuddered when Alice moaned softly, the sound vibrating against his lips. His mind never needed much encouragement to drift into lusty thoughts where Alice was concerned and now, with her in this tight, short dress, moaning against him…well he wouldn't last very long if he didn't act quickly.

"You've been so vury naughty todae love." Kissing her lips forcefully, Tarrant slid his tongue in roughly, searching out hers, stealing her breath away – for surely she had already emptied his. "You cancelled tea…noe one cancels tea…" his hands slid up her arms and gripped Alice tight enough to turn her around. With one arm around her waist, Tarrant pulled her to him hard, bucking his hips against the back of her short fluff of a dress. Still holding her tight, his other hand slid up to fondle her breast through the thin material as he whispered into her ear. "You wear this dress…this scrap that barely covers ye."

Alice couldn't catch her breath, let alone form coherent words. Tarrant had taken control and she had no desire to break the spell he held over her at the moment. His hard cock was pressing at her through layers of clothing. With his arm trapping her between the table and himself, there was little Alice could do but moan and wiggle against him. As he released her breast she reached back, between their bodies, straining to touch him.

"No no," Tarrant clicked his tongue at her, grabbing her hand and forcing it down on the table. "Naughty thing. I'm already too hard for you lass…" dragging his nails across the stomach of the dress, he slid his hand to her back, pressing her over the table, his imagination thinking of those creamy white breasts being pushed against the tablecloth.

Alice stayed against the table, thankful for the cool wood pressed against her skin. Tarrant was making her burn with an energy she had never experienced. Not that they had never been forceful when making love, but this was…madness. A sweet, blissful madness.

The short skirt had wedged its way up around her waist due to the friction he caused while moving his hips against her and Tarrant could now see something that Alice had decided to go without that day. No panties covered her firm ass and he could smell her wetness, causing him to groan and fall to his knees. Spreading her delicately, he slid his tongue along her pink folds, loving the taste of her more than tea…

Gasping, wiggling, raising up to her toes and then back down as they curled in delight, Alice was lost to the world, to time itself as she felt Tarrant cover her with his mouth. And he was moving so slowly. She blushed as she pictured the scene…her spread over the table, skirt pulled up, Tarrant on his knees behind her…lapping at her sweetly…

"Tarrant…oh heavens love…please…please…" Alice felt as if she was spiraling out of control, she grabbed at the tablecloth and pulled as her orgasm hit full force. She widened her stance, toes digging into the grass beneath as she yelled out his name and sent a few pieces of china crashing to the ground.

Chuckling to himself, Tarrant stood, releasing his hard cock through his fly, not caring to shed any clothing as he licked his lips, trying to absorb all of her juices. There wasn't time. He needed her now.

"Naughty…" he scolded her lovingly and, without warning, slammed into her from behind, the desire to fill her completely winning out over any sense of propriety. He slid his hands along her backside and under the bunched up skirt that lay around her waist, lightly scratching his nails along her skin as he moved his hands up further. As Alice cried out, moaning and bucking back against him, wanting him to move inside her, Tarrant was achingly aware that he would not need many strokes to send him over the edge.

Alice was still riding the waves of her own pleasure when Tarrant moved into her. She felt him inside deep, and from this position he was hitting her in just the right way…if he would only move! Yet, as his fingers became trapped between her dress and her skin, she felt all of that sweet tension building yet again. Finally, he slowly removed himself and then, just as slowly, pushed back in. Alice growled and turned her head to look at him.

"Tarrant Hightop…"

Leaning down, pressing his chest against her back, he flattened her to the table and slid short quick strokes inside of her wet folds.

"Yes lass…what do ye need?" he growled breathlessly into her ear.

"You. Moving. Faster." Alice gasped out.

Picking up speed, the two lovers spoke no more coherent words as they moved as one. Tarrant slammed into her, again and again. Alice lifted herself away from the table in order to press back against him harder. She moaned loudly as he lifted one of her knees onto the corner, sending the tea tray flying yet changing the depth and position at where he was hitting her inside. As dishes crashed, Alice felt her release happening again and she squeezed herself around Tarrant, who groaned and slammed into her once more before yelling out a string of Outlandish profanity in his sexy deep brogue.

What seemed like hours later, Alice sat contentedly in Tarrant's arms at the head of a now ruined tea table. Almost drifting to sleep, her head lay on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her tightly as he whispered professions of love into her ear. Looking dazedly into his now warm green eyes, Alice smiled and reached up for a slow deep kiss.

"Happy Anniversary…"


End file.
